


B-day present

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fandral is a good bro in his own twisted way, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Loki likes to cuddle, Loki likes to mess up things, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Sorry Not Sorry, This is why Loki can't have nice things, Thor has too much patience, it's not the most gruesome thing I have wrote, just pretend Peter is 18, still uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Peter wakes up in cell and things look pretty nasty





	B-day present

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of Fucking February! Cool! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> \----------------------------------

Peter wakes up in a cell. The floor and walls are concrete. He doesn’t know where he is. He tries to remember, there was a woman screaming while two men were trying to get her in a car. Peter was capable to knock one man down and he was about to face the other one when the woman took a stunt gun and shut him down.

-What a loser hero I am - He toughs while massaging his eyes trying to get use to the light. Wherever he is it’s obvious he is outside, he can hear sellers crying his offers and his prices.

Suddenly two men stop in front of him. One is big, with blonde hair and beard, he is thin but with toned muscles and you can smell the expensiveness of his clothes from a mile away. The other is short and bulky but not fat, he looks like he could break a skull with one hand. 

-How much? –Says the blonde

-I rather say, he is a very special specimen, a clean one.

-A gold dust? Are you sure? –The blonde raises an eyebrow

-We did the test twice, I’m 100% sure he is totally untainted.

-He is too small –he complains

-Not a full meal, for sure, but an exquisite appetizer.

-And is he trained?

-No, but we could train him for you for a small fee.

-Nah, better this way, he is a present after all.

-So, we’ve got a deal?

-Sure we do. Send him to the usual place and they will pay you.

The blonde man smiles at him.

-What a delightful surprise you will be.

Peter has been quiet all this time trying to process all the information but he finally snaps.

-I don’t know what you two are trying to accomplish here but I will not let you.

The two men burst into laughs and the bulky man slaps him in the face.

-Shut up little shit, you will do as you are told or I will break every bone of your tiny body.

Peter holds his head in pain; the hit was like being thwack by a car. He remains silent while two women dress him up with a tunic and put him in a carriage with the bulky man.

No one says a thing during the trip, Peter takes cautious looks trough the window trying to recognize the place but his only conclusion is that he is has no idea where he is. Everything looks like from a fairy tail with merchants, jesters, peasants and knights but at the same time there is also all kind of advance technology like flying cars. Peter is lost on his thoughts when the carriage stops. The door opens and a man in full armor take him out and in exchange throw a sack to the bulky man that lives without further word.

The man in armor takes Peter through a corridor until they get to one door guard by the blonde man. He dismissed the knight with a wave of his hand and looks to Peter who defies him with a hateful look. The blonde man smiles.

-I’m not going to lie; you are not going to like what comes next. But be a good boy and maybe you will survive the night.

Peter shivers but refuses to look down.

-The rules are simple; I’m going to live you in this room and soon your new master will come in; you will do everything he asks for or you will face the consequences.

Peter smiles and jumps to the wall trying to run away trough the ceiling but the man is faster than him and kicks him in the face so hard that makes him fall to the floor.

-One last rule, you are forbidden to talk unless your master speaks first and then you must answer always with ‘Yes, my Lord’.

The blonde man push him inside the room and the lock the doors. Peter hits and hits but the doors remain close. 

-Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! –Yells

Suddenly the doors start opening and in a reflex action he climbs once again to the ceiling.

The man who enters is tall with long dark hair, broad shoulders, slender and lean. He looks everywhere with curiosity until he finds Peter. 

-Ok, this is new –the man smiles to Peter, his eyes are green and have a wide smile, it’s obvious he is enjoying the view 

-Are you coming down? – He asks to Peter whom shakes his head in a no. The man laughs –Then I will have to take you down myself.

He jumps and he is even faster than the blonde guy, he grabs him by his hip and tackles him down. Peter keeps fighting and kicking.

-Oh my, such raw passion, better cool you down. –And he is thrown into the tub

Peter screams.

-It’s freezing!

-I know, I prefer it this way, but don’t worry I will warm you.

He grabs him from behind and takes his clothes off; Peter covers his sensitive parts as the man laughs.

-I though that idiot of Fandral would gave the speech of “obey your master or face the consequences”

-Maybe he did, and maybe I’m a stupid student –he answers

-That’s easy to fix, I’m eager to teach you.

He grabs Peter by his wrists and with his free hand start playing with his cock that hardens fast and comes even faster with his touch.

-Wow, you really are a golden dust, uh?

-Don’t know what that is and I don’t care.

-It means that you are pure, that nobody has played with you before.

Peter turns red as is heavy to breathe with the weight of the man over him.

-Let’s work on your opening.

Peter’s face turns pale when he feels a little finger getting too close to his ass. Wet with semen, the finger sneaks in while Peter tries to not to moan. 

-Don’t’ worry, I like more when they are noisy so moan all you want.

He slams another finger and starts going faster; Peter can’t be quiet anymore and whines like a beaten dog.

-LOKI!!!!

A gigantic man slams in the bathroom; he is red with anger and has an eerie look.

-Brother! –He salutes –You came just in time, care to join?

-What do you suppose you are doing?

-Happy birthday brother!

Thor screams and Loki runs away throwing a kiss to the air. Meanwhile Peter is still in the tub shaking of fear, cold and pain. The asgardian grabs a towel and covers Peter with it. 

-Let’s find you some dry clothes, shall we? –He ask with a warm smile

Peter nods and let him pick him up to the gigantic bed. After an exhaustive search Thor is able to find some clothes that fits Peter (more or less). Peter is still confused but the warm helps.

-Thank you –he mutters 

Thor smiles again while drying his hair.

-You know why are you here? 

-A blonde man talked about a new master and no surviving the night.

Thor didn’t need more to connect the dots.

-Fandral and his ideas to deal with a breakup –He complains –sorry about that kiddo

-So, can I live?

-Sure, tomorrow first thing in the morning I’m going to take you to your parents. Now rest.

Thor is about to live but Peter grabs him by the arm.

-Could you stay a little longer? 

-Of course.

****

It’s almost midnight when the spyder sense of Peter wakes him up. It’s the dark-haired scary man again. He is about to scream but his mouth is shout with a strong hand.

-sshhh –he orders –you don’t want to wake up the sleeping beauty here, do you?

Peter looks to Thor who is next to him drooling in dreams.

-What are you doing here? –Peter whispers –If you try to hurt me again I’m ready for the fight

-You mean that from before? That was just a little game, get over it. 

-You son of a …

Peter jumps to get Loki but an even stronger arm stops him. 

-Go back to sleep –Mutters Thor in dreams –You too Loki, stop scaring the kiddo.

Loki squeezes in and gets his head over his brother’s chest. Peter is furious but Thor doesn’t let him move.

-Please, sleep. –begs Thor

-One day I will have my payback.

-Can’t wait to see that.

And with that the three men fell asleep.


End file.
